


burn

by kiyala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoutani's in heat. Yahaba takes good care of his mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	burn

Yahaba knows, the moment he opens the door to their apartment. The smell hits him, making him stagger backwards a bit from its sheer force. It tells him the same thing that the broken furniture around the apartment does: Kyoutani's in heat.

"Oh," he says weakly to himself, breathing in deeply, going a little weak at the knees at just how _good_ it is. "Oh shit."

It would help if it happened on a regular enough basis that they could predict it. Instead, Yahaba is left with absolutely no warning, and doubts that Kyoutani is any better.

He finds Kyoutani on all fours in their bed, with what looks like three extra sheets down, a bottle of lube lying beside him as he fucks himself with three of his fingers. Yahaba licks his lips, content to just stand in the doorway for a moment and watch.

Kyoutani, as it turns out, is _not_ happy with this at all.

"I can _smell you there_ ," he growls out, looking over his shoulder, glaring at Yahaba. "When are you going to get over here?"

"When are you going to stop ruining our furniture?" Yahaba shoots back, even as he steps closer to the bed. "It's not the furniture's fault that you're in heat, you know."

Kyoutani snarls in reply. "Well it sure as fuck isn't _my_ fault and I'm suffering anyway."

"It's―"

"And don't," Kyoutani bites out, "tell me it's going to be okay because this is never okay and I hate it and I _need you_ , Shigeru."

His voice cracks over the last bit, and he sounds so desperate that Yahaba needs to touch him, needs to give him what he wants, needs to make things okay.

Yahaba kneels on the bed behind Kyoutani, picking up the lube and slicking his fingers with it. He takes hold of Kyoutani's wrist, waiting for permission before he pulls. He replaces Kyoutani's three fingers with three of his own, thrusting into him steadily. Kyoutani groans against the mattress, submitting to whatever Yahaba will give him. Yahaba isn't gentle about it, not giving Kyoutani any pause as he thrusts deep and quick. Kyoutani smells so good that Yahaba doesn't think he could pull himself away if he tried.

"Is this going to be enough to make you come?" Yahaba asks, curling his fingers, earning a loud cry from Kyoutani. "This will do, won't it? My fingers are enough for you, and I'm going to fuck you next. Is that what you want?"

Kyoutani growls in reply, feral and desperate and still angry. Yahaba hopes that an orgasm will take the edge off that anger. If not, then a second, or a third. Yahaba has fought with him the entire way through his heat before and as much as he'll do it again, he'd much rather not having to. This is much easier when Kyoutani's willing to admit what he needs, when he doesn't resent Yahaba for being the physical representation of everything he needs, rolled into one.

Yahaba might be an alpha, but he's still learning how to be one. Mating with Kyoutani means that he's having to learn much quicker than he ever expected, but he wouldn't change it for anything.

"Fuck, _yeah, fuck_ , just like that," Kyoutani moans, as Yahaba's fingers brush against his prostate.

"Watch your motherfucking language," Yahaba mutters, and Kyoutani snorts out a quiet laugh. Yahaba grins to himself, glad that he's at least managed to achieve that.

Kyoutani comes with a loud moan, bearing back onto Yahaba's fingers until it becomes too much for him. It doesn't last for long; he whines in protest when Yahaba pulls his fingers out, already wanting more again.

The good thing about being an alpha, Yahaba supposes, is that he keeps up with his mate. He's already hard, stroking lube onto himself before pressing Kyoutani down into the mattress and thrusting into him.

Kyoutani moans loudly in approval. Yahaba is rougher than before, fucking Kyoutani, _claiming_ him, a primal part of his mind insists, making Kyoutani his. As if Kyoutani could possibly be anyone else's.

Kyoutani feels perfect around him, hot and tight and amazing. They're going to fuck each other into exhaustion, Yahaba knows from experience, and he welcomes it, welcomes the feeling of the entire world narrowing down to nothing more than Kyoutani, and how much they need each other. He notices the bottles of water Kyoutani already has on the bedside table and smiles to himself, leaning closer to kiss Kyoutani's shoulder.

"What?" Kyoutani asks, still gruff, but not sounding quite as angry any more.

"Nothing." Yahaba finds Kyoutani's hand clutching at the sheets and covers it with his own. "I've got you."

Kyoutani doesn't say anything in reply, but he turns his hand over to link his fingers with Yahaba's. It's enough.


End file.
